powder_toyfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Радиоактивные
Уран Цвет: Охра/тёмно-жёлтый Температура: 52°C В ходе ядерной реакции выделяется тепло скорость которой зависит от давления. Скорость выделения тепла экспоненциально зависит от оказываемого давления. Уран медлено остывает при низком давлении или при его отсутствии. Плутоний Цвет: Тёмно-зелёный Температура: 26°C Расщепляется. Становится более нестабильным под давлением, при контакте с молнией (THDR, LIGH) или при большом количестве NEUT. Продуктами реакции являются частицы URAN, NEUT и расплавленный Плутоний. Расплавленный Плутоний будет разогрет до максимальной температуры в течение нескольких кадров после реакции. При охлаждении свойство ctype меняется на STNE. Расщепление: Когда NEUT бомбардируют большое количество Плутония, то при каждом столкновении появляется новый NEUT. Убивает STKM. Нейтроны Цвет: Зеленовато-голубой (светится) Температура при появлении: 26°C Частицы не подвержены нормальной гравитации и путешествуют во всех направлениях. На Нейтроны влияет Ньютоновская гравитация. Имеет странные взаимодействия с другими элементами и расщепляется при попадании на PLUT или DEUT. Нейтроны могут нагревать STKM/ FIGH и преобразовывать одни элементы в другие: * PLUT -> STNE, URAN, NEUT, тепло и давление. * NITR -> GAS/ OIL/ DESL. * DEUT -> NEUT, тепло и давление. * PLNT -> WOOD. * DUST -> FWRK. * WATR -> DSTW. * ACID -> ISOZ. * YEST -> DYST. * COAL -> WOOD. * DESL -> GAS. * GUN -> DUST. * C-4 -> GOO. * ELEC -> HYGN. Небольшой процент Нейтронов, пройдя через GOLD, исчезает. Фотоны Цвет: Белый Температура: 922°C Путешествуют по прямым линиям, преломляются, проходя через GLAS и отражается в случайном направлении Кварцем. Воспламеняет WOOD и взрывчатки. Обычно используется в качестве посредника для переноса тепла. Цвет Фотона можно изменить пропустив его через FILT. Длина волны Фотона может быть изменена с помощью призмы или Стекла. При прохождение через INVS под нормальным давлением Фотон превращается в NEUT, который будет двигаться в том же направлении. Проходя через BIZR/ BIZS Фотон превращается в ELEC. Это позволяет сделать лазер на свободных электронах. Фотоны меняют цвет когда отражаются от URAN, PLNT, PLUT, C-4 и от некоторых других элементов. Антиматерия Цвет: Серый Температура: 175°C Уничтожает почти всё, производя очень малое количество негативного давления и Фотоны (материя -> энергия). Гравитация влияет на неё очень слабо. Дейтерий Цвет: Тёмно-синий. Становится светло-синим или белым при охлаждении, при нагреве становится тёмно-синим. Температура: 22°C Радиоактивная жидкость, которая расширается в ответ на температуру. Реагирует только на NEUT, LIGH и DEST, производя сверхнагретые NEUT и давление. Дейтерий это водород, но с дополнительным нейтроном. Оксид Дейтерия это 2*H₂O т.е. вода в которой атом водорода заменён на атом дейтерия. Сжатие Дейтерия обратно пропорционально его долговечности (свойство life), которая в свою очередь может быть изменена его температурой. Охлаждение Дейтерий увеличит долговечность и сожмёт его, делая взрыв более сильным при контакте с NEUT. С другой стороны, нагревание Дейтерия заставит его расширяться (приблизительно до 6000 раз от его первоначального размера), делая взрыв менее сильным при контакте с NEUT (but there is more of it to explode). Долговечность может быть изменена через консоль, меняя сжатие/расширение Дейтерия без изменения температуры. Без консоли долговечность Дейтерия можно довести до максимального значения около 6500. Реакция не будет проходить под действием тяжёлого негативного давления. Бомбардировка Электронами по Дейтерию будет постепенно охлаждать его до 0K. В домашних условиях можно провести эксперимент с реальным Дейтерием (тяжёлая вода или D₂O), он не реагирует с нейтронами и абсолютно не опасен для жизни, до тех пор пока вы не подвергните Дейтерий воздействию очень большому их количеству за короткий промежуток времени. Дейтерий сам по себе не радиоактивен, но в нормальных условиях содержит больше среднего количество трития, который радиоактивен. Искривитель Цвет: Прозрачный Температура: 22°C Невидимый газ который вытесняет или расщепляет другие частицы непосредственно вокруг себя, аналогичный эффект, что и нейтронов, но не изменяет свойств элементов с которыми он контактировал. Имеет малое время жизни и исчезает по окончанию нескольких секунд от момента создания. Установка это tmp2 к высокому давлению и добавление NEUT или PROT вызовет мгновенный синтез Искревитель получается при бомбардировке EXOT Электронами. Это даст максимальную температуру и давление WARP. Искревитель продуцирует свои собственные Электроны пока летает вокруг. Изотоп-Z Цвет: Тёмно-розовый Температура: 22°C Будучи окружённый Фотонами или под действием негативного давления эта радиоактивная жидкость будет распадаться на Фотоны. Твёрдый Изотоп-Z Цвет: Фиолетовый Температура: -138.15°C Радиоактивное твёрдое вещество, которое распадается на PHOT в течение долгого времени. Этот процесс может быть ускорен воздействием негативного давления. Это, по сути, противоположную реакцию плутония. Твёрдый Изотоп-Z может быть расплавлен в жидкую форму при 27°C (смотрите подробную информацию по ISOZ) this normally happens during the duration of the photon decay or it can be done manually with heat. Сингулярность Цвет: Чёрный Температура: 22°C Порошок генерирующий очень низкое давление. Способен разрушать другие частицы. По существу это Чёрная дыра в виде порошка. После поглощения большого количества материи, Сингулярность взрывается и превращается в NEUT и ELEC. В процессе поглощения продуцирует HYGN. Через консоль можно заставить Сингулярность взорваться когда вам этого захочется (!set life sing 0 :: !set tmp sing 255). Когда давление воздуха выключено, SING превратится в «Каскад смерти», так как SING использует давление воздуха для манипулирования вещами и собой. Когда давление воздуха включается снова, SING произведёт "Ракеты низкого давления", частицы которые будут двигаться на высокой скорости. Электроны Цвет: Белый с неоновым голубым свечением Температура: 222°C Электроны это энергетические частицы двигающиеся как NEUT, но не теряеющие скорость. Электроны дают искру проводящим материалам. При соединении с NEUT получается HYGN. Если Электрон попадает на GLAS, возникает вспышка и появляется EMBR. BIZR конвертирует PHOT в Электрон. Электрон расщепляет WATR в HYGN и OXYG Экзотическая материя Цвет: обычно имеет светло синее свечение (цвет меняется вместе с температурой), но при столкновении с Электрономпринимает случайный цвет. Температура при появлении: 20°C Экзотическая материя это странная жидкость добавленная в v80.0 beta. Она может быть создана путем многократного искрообразования в BREL внутри герметичного контейнера. BREL нагревается до искр при достаточно высоком давлении, а при 9000 ~ температуры и сверхвысоком давлении и искрах (SPKL), она постепенно превращается в EXOT. EXOT имеет вес и способна создавать давление, аналогично LAVA и ICE. При охлаждении, её импульсы свечения в два раза чаще, но до тех пор, пока она не облучается электронами. В случае охлаждения она поглощает давление, а не излучает его, что делает её поведение аналогичным ICE. EXOT так-же становится твердым при охлаждении и мощно взрываются при облучении электронами в связи с высоким давлением и способностью оставаться твердым/бризантным веществом. При бомбардировке электронами, значение tmp2 будет увеличиваться, и она начнет светиться всеми цветами и создавать давление, пропорциональное количеству воздействующих ELEC, воздействуя на окружающую среду. Если EXOT перегружена электронным излучением и его значение tmp2 повышается до 6003, он превратиться в перегретый газ WARP с аналогичным параметром давления и всегда максимальной температурой, то есть лучше это призводить в герметичном контейнере. Когда EXOT подвергается бомбардировке нейтронами она меняет свой цвет на серый, но сохраняет свою частоту мерцания. В момент достижения конца своего флэш-цикла, она изменится в любой элемент, который в настоящий момент её касается. В случае прикосновения к стене реакции не будет. Не копирует излучения (электроны, протоны, нейтроны). EXOT может быть восстановлен до нормального (цветного) состояния из этого состояния "клонирования" путем облучения электронами (радиус 3 пикселя при контакте с ELEC превратится в EXOT). Если EXOT облучать PROT его тип изменится (PROT) и его температура снизится до -223 ° С. При достижении -223 ° C будет взрыв в виде CFLM. Если EXOT подвергнуть воздействию нейтронов, а затем EMBR (блестящие вещество из места горения шнура), то EXOT начнет мигать от черного к серому, а за тем с серого до чисто-белого. Вибраниум Цвет: По началу тёмно-зелёный Температура при появлении: 0°C Вибраниум собирает энергию и выпускает её путём сильного взрыва. По началу он тёмно-зелёного цвета, но по мере получения энергии становится светлее и светлее пока не становится белым. Наполнившись энергией, светится зелёным и начинает мигать (белым цветом) всё быстрее и быстрее. После 750 кадров взрывается. Вибраниум хранит энергию в свойстве tmp. Есть три способа передать энергию Вибраниуму: * через температуру. Получает 1 tmp за каждые три градуса на которые вы нагрели. Теряет tmp с такой же скоростью. Вибраниум будет пытаться сохранить свою температуру между -2.5 и 2.5 градусами. * через давление. Увеличивает tmp на 7 за каждое увеличение давления. Теряет только 2 за каждое снижение давления. Будет пытаться поддерживать давление в пределах 0. Также как TTAN и стены блокирует давление. * через энергетические частицы. Поглощает PHOT, NEUT, ELEC и PROT. Все они увеличивают tmp на 20. Как только Вибраниум накопит 1000 tmp он переходит в режим взрыва. Отсчитав 750 кадров, детонирует, генерируя максимальное давление с температурой 9000°C. При этом испускает радугу из EXOT, BREL, NEUT и PHOT. EXOT (незаряженный) превращает Вибраниум в тот же EXOT. Вибраниум (расплавленный) можно получить соединив EXOT с расплавленным TTAN или GOLD. После того как избавитесь от остатка EXOT остудите Вибраниум до твёрдого состояния. Вибраниум превращается в BVBR при контакте с ANAR и генерирует небольшое количество негативного давления, отталкивая при этом ANAR. Вибраниум может быть разряжен с помощью CFLM. Битый Вибраниум Цвет: Тёмно-зелёный (превращается в светло-зеленовато-серый при некоторых обстоятельствах) Температура: 22°C Действует так же как и обычный Вибраниум, но в отличии от него позволяет некоторым PROT проходить сквозь себя. Протоны Цвет: Тёмно-красный, светящийся красный Температура: 22°C Энергетические частицы, которые могут проходить через всё за исключением INSL, VOID, PVOD, DMND, VIBR и твёрдых стен. Протоны передают своё тепло другим материалам и при этом не могут получать тепло от них в обратную сторону (хотя всё же обмен теплом слегко происходит, просто не так сильно как у других элементов). Протоны даже передают тепло тем материалам, которые обычно не проводят тепло. Протоны удаляют искры через которые прошли. При самых высокой температуре они могут приводить в действие большинство взрывчатых веществ. Смотрите страницу PROT что бы получить больше информации и реакций. Гравитоны Цвет: 0x00EE76 (электрический зелёный), огненное свечение цвета 0x00FAAA при 5/255 прозрачности. Температура: 22°C Энергетические частицы, которые содержат в себе Ньютоновскую гравитацию в размере 1/5 от значения tmp. Значение свойства tmp ограничено в пределах от -100 до 100 включительно. Таким образом максимальная создаваемая ими гравитация варьируется от -20 до 20. Ни во что не превращается при изменении тепла и давления.